


Dark Creek #1

by Hattyblatty



Category: Dark Creek, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattyblatty/pseuds/Hattyblatty
Summary: Katelyn and her family move to a new town name Darksville, after her dad got the new job at the Dark Creek Hospital. Strange thing starts happening to Katelyn at night. Dreams of demons and angels fill her head, and a prophecy told by Satan himself that she needs to uphold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in development, please be patient with me...

Trees swinging and wisping ever so slightly from the racing wind of the family car going by. Kate was sitting in the back seat of the small Volvo, moaning and groaning about the move. Her brother, on the other hand, he was excited to move, to see new places and new people. He was bouncing with excitement. Kate was complaining on and on that she won't fit in or that people will make fun of her for her odd fashion.

“How long will we have to be here for?” Kate said looking outside the window, staring out into nothingness, coming across a sign saying, “Darksville, home of the Dark Creek and the oddest oddities.”

Her mother, Eleanor looked back for a second to see her children, “Hopefully a while, You know what, your father and I grew up here. We used to play pretend in the park near the school, and go to the antique shop to look at the cute little Sock puppets the owner's son made for a small play he wrote.”

Timothy, eagerly looking at his mother, with an excited shake in his voice he spoke. “ Come on Kate, lighten up a bit. You’ll make more friends here than you ever had, and from what Dad showed me, the house is way up to your alley.” 

He pulled up an image of a gothic style house on his phone. The Gothic house pierced the Gloomy skyline mincingly. The old worn paint that at one time in its life might have been called bright purple was chipping away from the woodworks of the house. The windows were grimy and rusty, and the door looked like it was coming off the hinges, silently threatening to fall down. Katlyn looked up with one eyebrow flying into the empty abyss of her spacious forehead. 

“You really can't be serious here, right?” She crossed her arms, “ The house is practically falling to the pavement below, the door is almost falling to the janky wood pile called a porch. This house is more of a disaster than I anticipated.” 

She sat back in the car seat staring at the town, well, the village around them. The market turned into the suburbs, quickly. The stygian house was an eyesore compared to the rest of the neighborhood. The other addresses were neat and in order, a simple cookie cutter shape of a house, from the same White wooden porch to the same rusty brown brick chimney. No matter how many alterations on your clone houses each one is just as bland as the rest.

The car came to a stop next to the sidewalk. The rickety old house looked over them unnaturally as if it was anticipating a new owner. Tim jumped out of the car and started up the stairs, but what caught Kates’ eyes was a sign in the front yard. “Scheduled to be demolish,” and a large ¨CANCELED” text stamped on it for a sort of comedic effect. On her way to the porch, she noticed a condemned notice on the door. She looked back at her mom struggling with the luggage. Kate tugged the paper off the door, it was from 4 years ago. 

Kate thought “Maybe the reason they didn't take down the house is that is a historical factor or an issue with the deed to the house or a will declaring the state of the house by a family member to preserve it.” She shoved the small tattered paper in her tiny homemade pocket on her dress.

“I can't believe that you got the oddest house out of all of them in this neighborhood,¨ Kate looked to see Tim running around touching and looking at all the previous owner's stuff that they left there. 

Their mother came in with her luggage, ¨Tim, Kate, please get your bags from the car!¨ Both of the children brought their bags in like how they were told. 

Eleanor stopped Kate and Tim from going up the stairs to the vast hallway of guest rooms, ¨ You know what, I think that you two should go out and adventure in the backyard, I'll take your stuff up into the hallway so that when you guys get back, you can pick out your rooms.¨ Their mother smiled sweetly as she saw them walk to the back patio.

The backyard was as poor looking as the front. It was unkempt and writhing in an infestation of weeds. A lone tree placed in the middle of a small hill, the tree had a small homemade swing that was falling at the seems. The backyard property was separated by fences and the wild stream of trees, the Darksville’s Dark Creek woods. A faint whisper of a chilled wind called out to the siblings like a siren's song, to go it to the heart of the woods. Katlyn walked to it with curiosity, looking deep into it as if looking for the source, she saw a faint red glow beyond the rows of dead leaves and crooked branches. 

Time seemed to stop what felt like hours, Timothy backed away from the sirens call. Small droplets begin to fall on top of their heads as their mother called from the patio, “Katlyn, Timothy come back inside before you are drenched!” The two walked back to the house slowly, Katlyn looked back at the area that had the anonymous red glow. The trees seemed to cover the path to the glow.

Once inside they both went upstairs to start unpacking their clothes, but first picking rooms. “ which one do you want Tim? I personally like the door on the right. It feels like something in there is going to rip my face off, I just have a hunch.” Grinning while saying it, Kate opened the door slowly, Gathering suspense causing Tim to squirm in his shoes at what might happen. 

Katlyn walked in and the door shut behind her. She banged on the door, then tried the door handle but, it seemed to be locked from the outside. “ Tim, Timothy, did you shut the door on me?!? I was just joking, open the door!?” Timothy didn’t speak, instead, a deathly silence found its way through the house.

The room was grey, the smell of newspaper print and dust was in the air. “What's going on here?” Kate looked around the grey dusty room, seeing a small bed with a porcelain doll on it, a tiny chair made for toddlers, some drawers next to the headboard of the bed, and two medium-sized windows. 

She walked up to the window on the right, she could see the Street and her mother's Car park right where it was left. The house across from her was somewhat different than the rest of the clone neighborhood. The house was a sickly color of orange with what looked like burned marks on the sides of the house. Kate went back to the door after looking in the drawers for a key.

Timothy came in with a loud thud, “Katlyn! I am so sorry that I got you stuck in here, I was just playing around.” Timothy looked frightened, not from a monster or an intruder, but he was terrified of what Kate might do to him. 

Walking slowly to him, only paying attention to the floor not showing her eyes to him. “ Katlyn is you o-” Katlyn interrupted him by looking one eye dead straight into his soul. “You had me there little brother, but I think you need a little more practice,” she had a wicked grin on her porcelain face, you could mistake her as a life-sized doll. 

She started to chase Tim around the room until their mother started to yell at them for making the ceiling dust everywhere downstairs. When they got downstairs the clock on the wall rang to six, the rain outside was lightly sprinkling and the smell of wet grass was seeping into the house walls.

“ Come on children, it's time for the best part of the day~, Dinner!” Eleanor practically sang it to the heavens above.

“ what are we having, Mother?” the siblings said in unison. 

“ well, since you asked, we’re having-” a sudden knock on the door silenced everyone in the manor. 

“ Who could that be?” Their mother walked out of the kitchen to the door, Muffled screams of delight could be heard. 

She came back to the table with Matthew Steiner, their father. His clothes are soaked to the point that his hair is sticking to his forehead.

“Hey guys, Guess who’s here~,” She said holding their dad in front of them.

“ Hey dad, How was work,” Kate asked. 

“ Good, I guess. Nobody showed up and there were only two employees other than me.” He said taking a seat at the very heavily damaged table. 

Eleanor came in with a crate full of plates with food on them. “We have to go to the grocery store tomorrow, we have nothing to make here except pasta and rice, so we are eating just that.” Everyone groaned in the disappointment of the dull, boring display of food, It was not appetizing.

After everyone finishes their dinner and the clocks rang nine throughout the rickety halls of the manor, they headed to their hand-picked rooms. Katlyn came across the grey, dusty room once again to live in. She sat on the small, surprisingly plump mattress to start her new routine of going to sleep when she noticed something off. The once small room looked to be engulfed by branches, dirt, and dead leaves. The more she looked around, more of the room seemed to dissolve under the forest ground, until she was sitting in the dirt in front of the spot where she saw the glowing from. She got up and turned around to see that the house was gone and the tree on the hill was yet a sapling. Above her were the bluest of hues and clouds so perfect that they looked fake. This perfect world was disturbed by a loud noise of crying and yelling coming from deep within the forest. A bright red beam shot up into the sky, Dark clouds swirling around it, consuming the once beautiful blue pristine horizon above.

Katlyn watched in horror as the display before she was a nasty one. She shut her eyes tightly when the wind started to pick up. Lightning struck next to the window, waking her up with a start. She sat up in the bed looking at the left window to see the street and the rain going down harder than a tree falling. The right window swang open, tracking rain in and soaking the grey rooms musky floor. Katlyn got up from the hard cold mattress and shut the raging window. 

¨ I need to get going to dreamland¨ She whispered harshly as she stepped back into her bed. Ringing, chiming, a little red cooing bird popping out, remarking the coming of midnight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in the dreamscape is off.

The crisp morning rise of the sun beaming down on the water stained windows. The light slowly hitting the peaceful, sleeping body of Kate. Her eyes are slowly open to the sound of someone walking towards her door. She noticed that she didn't change out of her dress from yesterday. 

A knock from the door snapped her out of the trance of what to wear. “Katlyn, breakfast is ready,” Her mother said behind the dinghy wooden door. 

“Come on Kate, we're going to the grocery store,” Tim said after their mother. 

Kate got up and put an identical dress on, all of her wardrobes is the same dress. The ride to the local store was uneventful, just the same few rows of houses repeated till the market district merged in. The small store peaked around the corner. The dim, faded red sign of SuperLots is the most eye-popping detailed on the faded cream yellow building. they parked near an entrance to get in and out quickly. The store inside was as dingy and dirty as you would think a chain store would be. The family started in the produce and deli section of the store, Eleanor was looking at some eggplant claiming to be “ locally grow”, when a crash could be heard. Kate looked around when she spotted twins riding around in shopping carts.

They crashed into a bin of oranges, laughter broke out between the twins. “ That looks like fun, Kate. We should do that.” Tim said looking at the twins.

“I think we should help them up.” Kate walked up to the twin that had a luminous. Greenheart necklace hanging off his blue turtleneck sweater.

“Oh, you must be new in town,” Kate lifted him up from the pile of oranges. 

“My names John, and that over there,” John points to his double, “ Is my twin brother Richard, Richey for short.” Their conversation was cut short by yelling. 

Richey and John ran out of the store after an employee started to chase them. Tim walked over shortly with a certain grin that's plastered onto his face. 

“It looks to me that you made a friend already,” He snickered out the remark. 

“Oh, shut it, Tim”.

After the shop for food that isn’t rotten or stale for 40 years, they headed home. Eleanor turned on the local radio, the announcer's voice falls softly upon the families ears like butter melting. 

“ Hello Darksville, Home of the Hornets, I am your host, RadioHead, and I am proud to say that we are in for another storm this afternoon, I hope the sounds of Benny goodman's sing, sing, sing will soothe your thoughts of worries.” The transition of the music came into a burst of loud trumpets and drums. The big band noise washed over and in a few minutes, she was asleep, head pressing on the car door window.

She opened her eyes to see the same woods as the night before, but it seemed to be that she was further in the woods. She was sitting in half of the family car with vines and weeds growing on it. She started to get up when something ran past her. The form was a little bit taller than she was, Kate ran after it. Coming to a stop in an opening in the woods. The cloaked figure knelt down to catch their breath. A godly orb of light that had come from the same directions as Kate and the figure, was of an angel. It floated pasted Katelyn and had its eyes set on the figure, that was still gaining the strength to get up and run.

“ Lilith, the mother of all that is dark and evil. You have hereby sentenced the damnation of solitude and stripped of your power, for all eternity; Face me, mother of the damn!” The figure pulled down her hood to show blood red curled horns protruding from her head, white curls poured onto her shoulders. Her eyes looked back in terror and fear. 

“ What have I done to deserve this?”, her voice was waxed with uncertainty and harshness to her tone. 

“ You terrorized the people of this village, killed and possessed children, resulting in the second coming of the Salem witch trials.” she rose from her spot on the ground to look directly into the fearless angel. With the calm before the storm, she stated.

“Your only saying this to prove that you are not as useless as every-”

“ Shut it!” He lunged forward at her and grabbed one of her horns, took out a holly dagger and started the ritual. 

“ Those who lost the good in their hearts, lose their faith in God are damned from redemption,” 

He stabbed her right eye, digging around, and started to pull it out of her skull. The tendrils of muscle snap like a tight strand of red hair, Her screaming was loud, painful to hear. He pulled out a crimson amulet and shoved it into her eye socket, the sound of the skull cracking as the amulet was pushed in further.

“ I, Adriel, the angel of death and destruction, banished you within this accursed amulet!” 

A beam of red shot up into the sky, dark clouds circled around the beam, covering the palette blue sky. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty, we’re home.” Tim was shaking Kates’ arm. 

“ Mother wants us to help with the groceries, ”. 

Tim and Kate took the groceries in and went to the living room to watch tv. The rain started to come down hard now, just like yesterday. Katlyn sat on the plastic covered couch with Tim, watching static on the t.v. 

¨ You know if you look at it hard enough you will start to see images appear out of nothing¨ 

Tim looked at her with curiosity after a few minutes Tim started to complain that it's not working and decided to look around the house for cool leftover nick nacks. Kate started to doze off when her mother started to say.

¨honey, make sure you turn off the t.v. when you're done.¨ 

She got up to turn it off, a cold chill went down her spine. She started to look around the living room when a thunderous clap came from outside.

’ Why does this town seem to weep at the same time of the day?’ 

Kate thought to herself Turning the static-laced tv off and laid down on the lumpy couch. The world seemed to grow dark around her, and for a second time today she found herself in the forest. It was the same clearing as before but this time the trees consumed it whole and what's left is in front of her. Alone stature of the demon mother herself, in front of the mother, was a pedestal with a red amulet, the same one that was embedded into her skull.

“ Come to me my child, Don’t be scared, I choose you for a reason.”

The voice was like that of a wisp, moving, circling her, round and round, saying to” come forth” and ”reach out”. A small male was a little taller than kate, but not by much walks from behind the statue to the front. His blood red horns were piercing against the cool greenish gray of the statue. 

“ You must be the holder,” his voice was hoarse and raspy, but it had a very powerful user to take it for granted. 

“ What do you mean holder? And who the hell are you anyway?”

He looked at me with the intent to burn a hole straight through my head.

“ You humans, always so curious and not as oblivious as you once were long ago.” 

He started to lightly touch the pedestal before he yanked his hand away as fast as he placed it down, 

“ You see, I can’t free her myself, do to a spell that was placed on it, by a corrupted angel seeking praise and acceptance from there father. She was my Dearly beloved Wife, Lilith.” His eyes were soft and wet looking up at her stone cold chiseled face. He weeps soft cries as he dragged his hand across her engravement, “ Cubavit lamia”. 

The silence seemed to stretch on for a while like a thick fog, Kate decided to cut it with a dull knife, “You still haven’t told me who you are?” Kate said impatiently. 

The stranger looked back at her, tears staining his cheeks, his red eyes were soaked in desperation and depression. The sky was gaining the black hazy clouds once again, droplets started to pitter patter on their heads breathe the crying trees. 

¨ I once was an angel like Adriel, But I soon feel for humanity, I am the king of hell. Men once feared my name, but now I am but a whisper in the back of sinful and innocuous people alike.¨ The woods around them were becoming darker with a thick black fog, slowly enclosing them in. 

¨ My name is-¨. 

“Katlyn, hey wake up, did you sleep on the couch the whole night?¨. Tim was standing behind the couch looking down on Katelyn.

¨ I am getting sick of these dreams, Um. Tim, what time is it?¨ 

Tim looked at the old Germany grandfather clock that was settled next to the front door. 

¨ It's around 11:47 in the morning, Why do you ask?¨ 

Kate looked up to see her brother with a wide grin that he normally wears everywhere.

¨ Hey Timothy, do you think we are allowed to go in the woods to play?¨

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in development, please be patient with me...


End file.
